


Mischievous First Days

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Peace. Interrupted by one eensy, weensy mishap.





	Mischievous First Days

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. A sort of missing moment in canon, though it's pre-Epilogue. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Mystii.

Back then,

life was

_p–e–r–f–e–c–t_

**& &** ·sweet·

Normal life

Normal future

Normal everything

~t~e~a~ **'n'** t.o.a.s.t.

**'n'** Victoire is learning her way

quickly around the house

Yes, grab some honey for Mum's tea

**Godric**

life doesn't get any better than

.::T_H_I_S::.

Yes, Vic, honey is that golden _stuff_

-one\- (spoonful– is enough

See, Fleur?

Life for us can't get much better than

.::T_H—

"Merlin!"

Um, **why** do you look so

g·r·e·e·n,

dear?

Oh, _**h…e…l…l**_ …

That's for the floor, Vic—it's not honey, it's dragon wax

**Author's Note:**

> Just something funny and family-fluffy, really. :D Poor Bill… Now he has to set things straight! But really—mistaking dragon wax for honey? I think I should be saying, "Poor Fleur!"
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2017 note: Another cute piece from 2011. XD Billeur and their kids are my fav fam in the whole series, I think. So early days with Victoire seem like something fun to write. XD


End file.
